heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Peliel Morven
Peliel Morven is a Tynar but she is not a part of Primordial Dawn. Her extreme control over the light affinity and her supreme intellect have allowed her to achieve great feats such as immortality and resurrection. Appearance Peliel has long brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. She has yellow eyes and wears magical goggles on her head. She has an all white body suite that covers her arms and legs fully. She wears high, wide mouthed brown boots that go up to her mid calf as well as a brown jacket that she leaves open. History Pel is a powerful Tynar that was well known among her people even in the Tynar golden age. She proclaims to be a scientists and chooses no side but her own in any situation. She is a former member of the Primordial Dawn, but was tasked thousands of years ago to prepare for the unsealing of her fellow comrades. She has been spending her time research how to remove an art from someone's body. Equipment Magically Enhanced Goggles Pel wears a pair of magical goggles that allow her to accomplish certain magical feats without having to use her own magic. She can see super far as well as at night and she may switch to thermal vision. The goggles also function as a high powered microscope and can track magical auras. It is unknown where she got the goggles but it is implied that she made them herself. Abilities Light Stitching Peliel's light magic is unique. Her magic is able to be controlled by her subconscious mind, leading people to believe that her magic has a mind of its own. Her magic can still be used even when she is unconscious or unable to move. Her magic usually takes the form of stitching needles connected by thread. Her magic is red/purple in color. Immortality Peliel has discovered a way to use her magic to make herself immortal, she retains the youthful appearance she had thousands of years ago. It is unknown how she accomplished this seemingly impossible feat. Techniques * 'Binding Pin -' Peliel is able to bind an opponent by sending one stitch attached to a string into the center of their chest. * 'Weaponized Stitch -' Peliel can throw her stitches like weapons, slicing clean through skin and piercing bone. * 'Surgical Rejuvenation -' Pelial can revive nearly anyone from the dead using this technique. * 'Light Stitch -' Peliel's stitches quickly heal wounds, these activate autonomously when Pel is hurt and heal her without a command. * 'Pinpoint Defense -' When attacked, large light stitches protrude from Pel's body, piercing the attacker. This happens subconsciously without her giving a command, though she could consciously prevent it from happening. * 'Luminous Alsteria -' Peliel creates a star out of her light stitches, connecting them with a fine string of light. The star then begins to glow and then releases a large vertical beam of energy that destroys anything within it. Category:Characters